United People: My dear fellow citizens!
By Eskild Andresen, Spokesperson on Constitutional Affairs: My dear fellow citizens! The kindness of well-being which you have so unexpectedly given to the United Falleen Imperial Democrats, it gives me hope that you might be willing to do me a great favor. Because I really want to confess as I am in some embarrassment; because I have been asked what Falleentium is and I do not know exactly what Falleentium is. Understand me right, I know perfectly well that "Falleentium is a proud and mighty nation" rich on health and welfare - ruled by an Emperor and governed more or less well by a large number of ministers and officials. Again, I know that Falleentium is "A pearl swimming on a wave of prosperity" our precious nation whose freedom and well-being we love higher than our own and for whose salvation and promotion we would sacrifice everything for. All of this I know as well as anyone; but what I do not know and what I would like to know about is: what is meant by this Falleentium, what this word means and denote. Yes, you laughed at my ignorance; but just try it, ladies and gentlemen, try to answer my question and you would not find it so unfair that I do not know how far Falleentium goes. You would probably say: "Of course, the whole Falleen Empire; as the Imperial Crown reigns over this" - "No, only the 16 states and overseas territories; for we have no power in the Kingdom of the Straits" - "No, Falleentium covers only the original three; for the rest is subject to Falleen rule." - See, my honorable citizens, so it is with us that in Falleentium you do not know what Falleentium is; There you see why we must huddle ourselves through such ambiguous meanings such as: "the Falleen Empire", "the Falleen Federation", "the Falleen Royal States", "the Falleen Federal States, or "the Royal Crown Vassal." Ah, ladies and gentlemen; how irregularly Falleentium is, how urgently it needs what no other nations in the world lacks - a definition of itself. But, if we must celebrate Falleentium, then we must know what we celebrate for. Well, my dear follow citizens, it is Falleentium's definition which is important and we would find it is our misfortune that we have not defined Falleentium. Well, I know that Veldunium or Hastiga, which by many previous measures, was united with Falleentium, and the same with other regions. But I also know, for example, that Veldunium has always been and forever will be conscious of their history and that it is an integral part of the great Veldunium - and this we must acknowledge. But we simply cannot give up Veldunium or any of the other regions and their separatist groups which wrongly and misinformed preaches about independence. We must maintain our national and constitutional right that Falleentium also includes Veldunium, Hastiga, etc. Therefore, the answer to the question is that this definition, Falleentium, my dear follow citizens, is a Falleentium covering all which the Imperial Crown and it's Imperial Government is ruling over. That the so-called Straits should be a sovereign realm, an independent power in the Neuropean family of states, side-by-side with Falleentium, Verzarent, Gorigium, Kalmontum, etc., is an absurdity, and maintaining the Straits in this arrangement is of course impossible. Apari, Tarpon and Nilira must therefore definitely belong to Falleentium, as it is undoubtedly part of Falleentium. In addition, for a moment, we return to Veldunium; for Veldunium is already inseparable with the Imperial Crown in Darpartryo, as we gladly welcomed the union between these two ancient realms. The Constitution is clear, the Royal-Imperial agreement is clear. Veldunium is part of Falleentium. Our Falleentium is thus the Emperor of Falleentium's kingdoms and regions, as well as the Straits. It brings freedom and happiness to be a part of Falleentium. My tribute therefore goes to Falleentium's freedom and happiness - Falleentium is all! "United and Strong" Category:The Imperial Constitution